


Get Pegged

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Collars, Consent, Dirty Talk, Leashes, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, ziv is not my mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Ziv loves how much Asra squirms when pinned under them.





	Get Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwell_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/gifts).

> this is a collab thing with Blackwell_Writes based on a image by canistheapprentice on tumblr.
> 
> consent is important and when pegging, you should always take caution and take care of your partner

  
"Well, don't you look pretty..." Ziv purrs, twirling the leash in their hands.

Asra whimpers, tugging at the bonds around his arms and squirms his legs. Red ropes were wrapped tightly around his biceps and forearms, threatening to create harsh burns. The thick strap-on they wore plugged his hole, fitting snugly and brushing against his sensitive nerves with every movement.

A sharp tug on the leash makes him freeze, eyes shooting open to stare up at the piercing turquoise of his lover.

"Did I say you could move, baby?" Ziv asks, raising a brow.

Asra groans, before a small smirk appears on his kiss swollen lips. "Are you sure this collar looks better on me than you?"

His expression twists into ecstasy, a sudden mewl bubbling from his throat when the strap on is somehow pushed deeper. Then the thrusting starts. Their skin makes a wet slapping noise, moans pouring out of both of their mouths. The smaller phallic piece on the inside of the strap-on, which Ziv had carefully inserted inside their cunt before going after their magician, brushes against that sweet little spot inside them.

Ziv's fingers reach out, snagging Asra's chin and jerking his head up, their thumb pushing past his lips to press on his tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you until you're crying. Unless you say your word, I won't stop till I'm satisfied."

Asra mewls and keens, sucking on their thumb sloppily before pulling off with a wet pop.

"Haven't you teased me enough? Please let me cum..." Asra begs, tightening his legs around Ziv's waist.

But they don't let that last for long. Ziv unhooks his legs from their waist, slowly pulling out of him and chuckles at the almost pained sob. He is flipped onto his stomach and his hips tugged up, face shoved into the pillows. The strap is carefully pushed back in, both of them moaning loudly as Ziv resumes the hard and fast pace.

They reach forward, fingers tangling into his hair and pull roughly, making him sob into the pillows. He is shaking so badly, legs having a hard time holding still.

"Aww, you make such cute sounds~" Ziv purrs, their other hand reaching around to brush their warm fingers over his weeping length.

And while he is so close to cumming, Ziv had placed a spell on him that restricted him from releasing. A broken sob and keens crack out of his chest. He's so sensitive, so strung out.

"Please- please, love, please I-" His words become a loud gasp.

Ziv flattens their hand onto Asra's stomach and tugs on his hair, using them to lift him up. His bound arms are trapped between their chest and his back, and this position drops him down harder on the strap.

"You want to cum? Then be a good pet and bounce for me."

He groans and whimpers, but slowly grinds down on the strap and tosses his head back against Ziv's shoulder.

"That's it... good pet..." They coo, stroking his stomach and thigh with their warm hand.

Their hips do tiny pulses, interrupting Asra's fast and hard pace. Ziv also tugs on the leash, surprising him with each pull.

"Okay, I give up, I'll be good, I swear! Just please let me cum, I'll do anything." He babbles, more tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh, Asra, you don't have to do anything. You've done so well, such a good baby."

The spell that kept him from cumming vanishes so suddenly that Asra actually screams when he cums, white spurts flying in front of them and landing on the sheets. Ziv moans and cums as well, getting off on how beautiful Asra was. They slowly set Asra on the bed, right in his cum pile, and work on untying him.

Once the ropes are gone, the strap-on carefully removed and put to the side, Asra is rolled over. Ziv hums and leans down, licking away the cum staining his chest and stomach. Asra sleepily mewls, hips jerking when their tongue circles his sensitive nipples. Ziv then moves up, softly kissing his lips, which were swollen from him biting so much.

"Mmm, thank you... thank you, my heart..." He whispers, hands coming up to cup their face.

"You're so welcome, baby. I am glad to make you feel so good."

Ziv unclips the leash, placing it on the bedside table. But when they try to undo the collar, Asra stops them with a whimper.

"Asra?"

He blushes deeper.

"Can... can you leave it on longer? Please?"

Ziv blinks, before smiling softly and kissing his forehead.

"Whatever you want, darling."

They settle beside him, cradling his head to their chest. Asra closes his eyes, listening to their heart that beats in unison with his own.

"Sleep, Asra. Sleep..."

He hums, body going lax as he complies with their order.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SOMETHING FOR LUCIO ALREADY HALF WAY DONE SO PREPARE YOURSELVES
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
